Otousan?
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: "Okaa-san, why don't I have an otou-san?"


_Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Telepathy, in order of appearance: Kanna "(...)", Ananke "...", Shippou "...", Jagan **"/.../"**, Kagome ~"..."~, Hiei **"..."**, Mukuro "-...-", Kurama **"..."**_

"Okaa-san? Why don't I have an otou-san?" Ai questioned her okaa-san, teal eyes peering curiously at her.

Kagome's gentle hands tucked the small girl into the bed with practiced ease. "Well... Your otou-san had to go away."

"But why? Didn't he love us?"

Kagome's hands ran soothingly through her daughter's wavy blue-silver hair. "Do you want to hear the legend of the shikon no tama?"

The girl gave a frustrated sigh. "Will you ever tell me why?"

Silence rang through the air, almost tangible in the tension saturated atmosphere.

"Fine! Will you still tell me the story?" Ai added with tears of frustration clouding over her normally calm sea colored orbs.

Kagome pressed a kiss to her forehead her pale pink rose petal lips tilting into a sad yet sweet smile. "A long time ago there was a miko warrior, named Midoriko. Midoriko was beautiful and powerful enough to purify the souls of even the strongest taiyoukai. However it was a lonely life for her...

"One day she met a handsome inu taiyoukai named Inutaisho. The two fought at first but it seemed they were evenly matched. Finally they called a truce and parted ways. Soon however Inutaisho came back, wanting to learn more about the mysterious young miko. After a time the two fell in love.

"There was one problem though. Inutaisho was being coveted by another inu taiyoukai named Haruko. Haruko was enraged by Inutaisho's relationship with Midoriko, believing that the miko had to have put him under a spell. She thought that if Midoriko was dead the spell would break and she could be with Inutaisho. So she hired three deadly assassins to kill the miko while Inutaisho was preparing to declare her his mate and Lady of the western lands.

"Midoriko was cornered inside a cave and forced to fight the three youkai. The battle was long and hard and Midoriko was growing weary. The three youkai were also tired, surprised by her strength. And so with every last ounce of power Midoriko pulled away their souls as well as her own and fused it into the shikon no tama."

"I always hated Haruko," Ai muttered.

"Sshh. When Inutaisho found out he was grief stricken. Seeing this Haruko felt awful about killing Midoriko, knowing only then that he had truly loved her. She stayed by his side comforting him though she lacked the courage to speak of her part in his love's death. Eventually the two became close and Inutaisho fell in love with Haruko. They were mated and they had one son by the name of Sesshomaru. For a time they were all very happy.

"But one day, a woman appeared from the Village of Midoriko. In the decades after the demise of their leader they had become taiijya, learning the most efficient ways to kill youkai and guard the shikon no tama. However, the woman cared little about Lord Inutaisho and instead sought the blood of Lady Haruko. When asked why the taiijya told the Lord of his mate's hand in Midoriko's untimely death.

"So stricken with pain, renewed grief, and betrayal Lord Inutaisho killed Haruko in front of their son Sesshomaru, leaving the boy cold."

"I don't understand Inutaisho... I thought he loved Haruko," Ai interupted, curiosity glowing in the blue-green pools that were her eyes.

Kagome smoothed her hair back gently a sad smile taking possession of her mouth. "He did love her. But everything that their relationship had been based on was a lie. Perhaps if she told him he would have let it go, but even though he loved her hearing it from someone else reopened old wounds and he lost control," she responded.

The little girl frowned but remained silent wanting her to continue.

A small smile appeared on her face. "You two can sit and listen if you want to rather than lurking Kanna-chan Shippou-chan," Kagome offered stretching her arm out towards her adopted children.

"Arigatou Okaa-san..."

"Thank you Kaa-chan!"

Kagome waited a moment for the two to settle in next to their imouto their teenaged frames looking odd next to the tiny child though they were just as precious to her as her little one before continuing. "Lord Inutaisho regretted his actions but could not undo what he had done. His son held hatred in his heart and grew into a cruel taiyoukai who hated all of humankind, believing that Midoriko and the taiijya had caused his okaa-san's death.

"Inutaisho wanted to help his son but could not and therefore continued on with his life. Centuries passed and the great inu grew quite lonely. By chance he met a human heiress by the name of Izayoi. She reminded him of both of his past loves and soon he opened his heart to the noble woman, taking her as his mate.

"However, before he could collect his Izayoi Inutaisho received a message from the Village of Midoriko. Apparently the taiijya wanted to speak with him about important matters."

"Why couldn't he get Izayoi first? Wasn't she pregnant?" Ai demanded obviously distressed by what she knew was coming.

Shippou ran his claws through her hair. "Just listen to the story, Ai-chan."

"Indeed... Just remember the ending and listen..." Kanna chimed her coal black eyes, like empty voids, warming slightly.

A smile graced her features as Kagome observed them. "The taiijya had guarded the ever-darkening tama for generations but it had attracted the attention of the youkai Ryukotusei who was already trying to take over the western lands. Inutaisho was unsurprised by the information and while he cared little for the village of taiijya he couldn't help but remember his former love and his current mate, knowing that Midoriko would have fought for her people. Besides, Izayoi and their unborn son could be targeted by the dragon youkai.

"So he left to fight Ryukotusei, forced to leave Izayoi with her family as he was not foolish enough to leave her alone in the palace with only the servants and Sesshomaru. When he met Ryukotusei in battle he was stunned by his strength and was forced to fight a long and painful battle.

"While his father was occupied Sesshomaru told the body guard of the family who was Izayoi's intended that she was to bare a hanyou. Takemaru was infuriated though he did love Izayoi he vowed to kill her and her unborn chi-"

"But if he loved her why couldn't he let her go so she could be happy?" the youngest questioned interrupting once again.

"Imouto... In those times humans and youkai were not supposed to get along and hanyou were considered absolute filth. He loved Izayoi but he could not look past his prejudices... Correct Okaa-san?" Kanna added her blank features darkening slightly a look of all too familiar pain.

"That is true. But that was a long time ago Kanna... Shippou. Anyway, Takemaru vowed to himself that he would kill Izayoi, her child, and the taiyoukai that had mated his intended. And so he waited.

"By the time Inutaisho finished off Ryukotusei Izayoi was almost due and though he was greatly weakened he forced himself to go to Izayoi, knowing that it was unlikely he would live he passed on one tiny clue as to why he would do such a thing. He asked Sesshomaru, his eldest, if he had something to protect. At-"

"What did he mean though?" Ai broke in unable to contain herself, her odd teal colored eyes wide with curiosity.

Shippou's own bright blue-green eyes twinkled. "So impatient and curious. You could be the little kitsune. But we're not at that part of the story yet. Getting back to your question, do you love Okaa-san?"

"Of course! And you and Onee-chan!"

Shippou smiled at Kanna at the slight look of surprise and affection at her words. _Always so stunned to receive love even now._ "Well when you love someone you protect them. When he went to Izayoi he knew he was going to die if he did so, but he loved his mate and the child he knew was coming, so much, that all he wanted to do was protect them. When he asked Sesshomaru if he had someone to protect, he was trying to tell him something important."

"What was it?"

Kagome closed her eyes a far away look coming over her serene features. "He was trying to tell him that no matter how much power he had, it would not matter if there was no one for him to love and protect. Without love, life holds no meaning."

A warm silence breezed through like a balmy summer wind.

"Okaa-san?"

"I think that's enough of the legend for tonight. Sleep well Ai-chan," Kagome told her pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Bu-" Ai began.

"We'll finish don't worry," Kagome answered before she could complete her sentence.

Kagome slid the door shut calmly. "Sleep well and don't stay up too late."

Kanna tugged at her white over-sized T-shirt nervously. "Is it just me... Or is she becoming depressed?"

Shippou pressed a finger to his lips before guiding her to his room so they could speak privately.

The door seemed to glide closed for the lack of sound as Kanna came in.

Tossing her a soda with, the kitsune sighed. "Kaa-san has been more reserved and evasive lately. I suppose it's to be expected. It has been six years since Inuyasha," he mused calmly tugging at his rust colored hair.

"Perhaps... She has a void... And she needs someone to fill it. She loves us... But sometimes people need more... Perhaps I am making the void worse." There was a vague distress in her tone, though one had to know her to catch it.

A claw-tipped hand reached out to squeeze her porcelain one comfortingly. "You are not Kanna of the Void anymore. You're Higurashi Kanna the most desired girl at Sarayashiki High," Shippou added in a mildly annoyed yet teasing voice.

A slight smile appeared on her passive face. "At least your friends stopped calling Okaa-san a M.I.L.F. Well... I think I have an idea!"

Shippou nearly fell over. "You excited is just plain odd."

"I'll be back in the morning..."

Shippou watched her rip the fabric of reality and step through. _Abnormal isn't a strong enough adjective._

* * *

><p>"Hello Kanna, what brings you here this evening?" came the silky voice of a woman.<p>

"If you know who I am then you know why I am here."

Soft giggles permeated the air as long elegant fingers combed through her silky golden hair. "Yes... You seek a mate for your okaa-san."

Twin pools of onyx met silver tinged emeralds.

"Sit, Little One," the psychic ordered, shuffling a deck of playing cards.

"Who are you to order me?"

"You don't know? Has your okaa-san taught you nothing? Don't reply. My name is Ananke and I've been alive longer than the Shikon no Tama. Now sit and think of your okaa-san."

Colorless silk hair hung over her eyes as she thought of everything Kagome was.

"Select a card, Kanna," she ordered calmly.

Kanna touched one and allowed Ananke to turn it over.

"The queen of hearts... So willing to love her yet no one she can love in that way."

Enraptured, the albino touched another card.

"Ah, a broken heart and a troubled past revolving around the cursed jewel."

Another card.

"Such dedication to those she cares for, loyal to a fault."

One more card was touched.

"Such a giving woman yet she has no idea how unique she is."

With a soft sigh, the teen tapped her fingers against the table, staring down at the four cards. "What can you do to find her a mate?"

Ananke smiled gently, her eyes alight with an odd inner peace that was seldom seen any longer. "What can _we_ do, you mean. Take my hand and think of the person that she is, her pasts relationships, and anything you think would help."

Kanna's moonlight pale skin stood out against Ananke's sun-bronzed visage as a light surrounded them.

A high melody began to ripple through the air, the light swirling around and around blurring the scene causing Kanna to close her eyes as they seemed to float in warm liquid.

_"(Where... Where are we?)"_

_"Within the light, your okaa-san's soul."_

_"(Why?)"_

_"This is how we will find your okaa-san a mate."_

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Kuwabara fumbled for his communicator, gripping it firmly as he sat up in bed, surprise flickering in his warm brown depths as he snapped it open.

"Kuwabara! You have to come to Genkai's temple right away, and bring Yukina!" Botan screamed her voice cracking in panic her pink eyes rimmed with red.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Yukina questioned softly touching her mate's arm and her own swollen belly as her calm crimson eyes took in Botan's red coated blue hair and panic stricken face.

"There was an attack. Hiei is hurt badly!"

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!" Yukina wailed her teal hair getting in her face. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"<p>

The gentle giant turned towards Kurama, worry etched into his features. "Why she can't heal him?"

Kurama's forest green eyes began to shine gold with rage. "The youkai must have cursed the wounds so that anyone who tries to heal them becomes drained. There is nothing wrong with her power, the curse is merely absorbing it before she can help."

Botan's eyes glimmered in the moon light as the tears thickened. "Genkai-sama? Do you know anyway to heal him?"

A cigarette was stomped into the ground as she considered this. "Kuwabara is the only one to determine that."

Low growls permeated the air, Yusuke's visage a tad feral. "Give a straight answer you old hag!"

"Shut your mouth, Dimwit! Kuwabara?"

Large burly shoulders tensed along with his jaw as the orange haired man consentrated. "There... I sense a pull coming from town... Follow me."

Carefully placing Hiei on his shoulder a cool calculating gaze slid onto Kurama's face.

* * *

><p><em>"They're coming..."<em>

Kanna's ebony orbs snapped open revealing the room just as it had been with Ananke sitting calmly across from her.

Ananke's silvery green eyes held a look of utter tranquility as the door flew open revealing a familiar group led by the never pretty, but always loveable human. "Ah, Kuwabara-san, Uremeshi-san, Minamino-san glad to see you well! Hiei-san... I can't say I'm upset."

"Why the fuck did you lead us to this old bitch!"

Yukina's blood red eyes narrowed at him. "Shut up Yusuke, I'm worried too!" she snarled defending her mate, though her eyes still held worry for her brother.

Kuwabara was frozen in place his eyes locked on the unmistakable figure of Kanna, her trademark colorless hair and skin along with twin black holes for eyes distinguishing her as always from the realm of "normal". "K-Kanna?"

The slightest smile played across her face. "How... Odd to see you here... Kuwabara-sensei," she breathed evenly, pausing repeatedly as she tried to adapt to the situation.

"You know this girl?" Kurama inquired his eyes cold as he took in her clearly inhuman form.

"Yeah, she and her onii-san are my students."

Yukina stared at her onii-san's rapidly paling face before skimming over the blond woman, and finally to rest on the albino child. "Please Kanna-san," Her voice was a whisper, the short female shuffling forward to bow to the teen, knowing the girl somehow held the key to Hiei's survival.

Kanna met the koorime's eyes cautiously before eyeing Ananke remembering what she had said;

_"They're coming..."_

A sighed came from her mouth. _This may complicate things._ "Come with me."

Ananke smiled softly as she watched them retreat. _I should have been a match maker._

* * *

><p>Shippou started awake at the slight proosing at his mind.<p>

_"(Onii-san... Wake Okaa-san... Someone is badly injured.)"_

_"Kanna? Who the hell are you bringing here?"_

Silence greeted the young kitsune. "Damn it Kanna!"

* * *

><p>Kanna's hand trailed over the invisible barrier as they appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Wait for a moment," she cautioned in a soft tone before she entered, her footsteps silent.<p>

Not a single hiss was made as Kagome and Shippou landed in front of her, fully dressed.

"Diagnosis?" Kagome demanded of Yukina as the barrier went down her hands automatically running over Hiei's wounds.

Green-gold eyes widened in surprise when he realized who she was. "Higurashi?"

"What the hell? Kagome!"

"Cursed wounds."

Fierce silver-blue eyes locked with the group. "We'll discuss personal matters later. For now we must tend to your friend."

* * *

><p>Kagome finally made an appearance in the doorway, flanked by Kurama and Yukina, after several hours. "Hiei-sama will live. However he will need constant care for at least six months."<p>

Yukina nodded as large arms wound around her waist. "I will take care of my nii-san."

Kagome's blue-black hair flew into the air as she shook her head. "Yukina-san, Hiei-san will need to be fed, bathed, carried to the bathroom, and have someone to work his muscles for him so they don't succumb to muscle atrophy. I think it unwise for you to do these things so late in your pregnancy, not to mention the care that you will need to provide for your child when it is born."

Botan's hand squeezed Kurama's in comfort, as he seemed quite upset. "Perhaps we could have someone from the Reikai look after him?"

Yusuke snorted loudly. "He'd get so annoyed he'd probably kill the poor bastard with his jagan."

Kuwabara looked regretful as he contributed his own answer. "I wish I could help but I really **can't** take time off."

"The toddler won't give me a break and Keiko has to run the restaurant."

Kanna's eyes gleamed oddly.

_"What are you thinking Kanna?"_

_"(The answer...)"_

Eying the teenager with a little suspicion, Kurama frowned. Part of him knew the girl would cause no harm, but she was clearly plotting and she was formerly Kanna of the Void.

Kanna stepped forward her hand running through her own silky strands of snowy hair. "Hiei-san... Hiei-san could stay here... Okaa-san is powerful enough to withstand mental attacks and Onii-san and I could help." Her voice betrayed no eagerness, nor any annoyance.

Kagome's hand ground into her temple with frustration. "Minamino-san?"

A mixture of gold and emerald met her cerulean depths. "Perhaps we should all discuss this with clear heads in... Four hours? That way everyone will have some rest."

Kagome nodded with a slight sigh. "Minamino-san, Botan-san you two will room with Kanna-chan. Yukina-san and Kuwabara-san may sleep in Shippou's room. Uremeshi-san, you may sleep on the couch in my study."

"Yeah, but we better get some answers come morning!"

"Fine."

"But where shall you sleep Higurashi-san? Hiei is in your bed," Yukina prompted her eyes locking with the miko's.

Kagome allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "I will sleep on the floor. As I said he needs constant care anyway. Kanna and Shippou I want you two to get your imouto and yourselves to the movies or somewhere once morning comes. This discussion shall be between adults."

Shippou's piercing aquamarine eyes locked on Kanna's once again blank features. _"What are you planning Kanna?"_

_"(Do not worry Onii-san...)"_

With that, they went to their assigned quarters.

Kagome padded softly into her room looking at the sleeping youkai with curiosity and slight caring. "You have many people who care for you Hiei-san. You have to heal for them, hm?"

The third eye opened revealing a certain animosity to the perceived threat.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "No harm will come to your master. At least not from me, though my children seem to be plotting."

**_"/I do not trust you, miko./"_**

_~"Believe what you will... I would gain nothing from harming your master. In fact that would most likely result in pain."~_

**_"/All who touch the Shikon no Tama are tainted and you are the embodiment of the cursed tama. Why should I or my master trust you?/"_**

Sadness glowed in her aura as her twin pools of ice blue locked onto the single open violet eye. _~"You probably should not. I bring suffering to all. I burden my oldest children with knowledge that no one should have to bare, I lie by omitting the truth to my youngest, my mate left me for hell, and no one near me can live without feeling the pull of evil."~_

**_"/And that is why you must belong to him./"_**

"What?" Kagome breathed out loud though any other inquiry was cut short as the jagan sent a wave of power at her mind causing her to fall onto the bed unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hiei's crimson eyes cracked open to find that he was in an unfamiliar room with a human woman laying on the bed next to him. <strong><em>"What the hell?"<em>**

**_"/Yours... Ours.../"_**

**_"What?"_**

"Mmm... Wha-? Oh, I apologize Hiei-san. I meant to sleep on the floor."

"Why am I here, Onna?" he demanded his eyes taking in her pale alabaster skin, blue-black hair, and silver-blue eyes. _A beauty... A cursed one._ He couldn't help but remember all the times he saw her with the kitsune, all her polite smiles that never reached her eyes.

Her polite smile faltered under his gaze. "Your friends have brought you here for me to heal Hiei-san."

Before either could speak again the door slid open to reveal Yukina.

"Onii-san! I was so worried!"

The hybrid could only lay limp as she embraced him.

Kuwabara's lumbering for appeared in the doorway a good natured smile gracing his rough features though worry still shined in his eyes. "Your children have gone to the beach. I was unaware that there is such an age gap between your youngest and Kanna and Shippou."

"It is because the older two are adopted," Kurama's smooth voice cut in.

Botan's normally cheery expression held worry as her pink eyes evaluated the situation.

"You have cloaked them well... If not for my keen senses, I would not have even known they are youkai." Emerald eyes shined with little flecks of gold.

"Let's cut the shit and get down to some answers!" Yusuke shouted as he came into the room.

"Blunt as ever Uremeshi-san."

Yukina looked at the two quizzically. "How do you two know one another? And Kurama how do you know her?"

An irritated snort passed through the toushin's nose. "She's Keiko's cousin."

A mask of calm seemed to be permanently attached to the red-head's face. "Higurashi-san and I both teach self-defence classes at a local dojo. Though if I'd known I was dealing with the Shikon Miko I would have done more thorough research."

"How did you know?" Surprise colored the blue eyed beauty's tone.

"Your 'daughter' is Kanna of the Void."

Hiei cleared his throat in irritation. "In case you fools have forgotten I can't move."

The koorime blushingly grabbed his arms to pull him into a sitting position her eyes still alight with worry over her onii-san.

"My past is my past. It does not concern you, nor anyone else." There was a certain rigid determination in the miko's features.

Kurama's calculating emerald eyes snapped up to her face. "Actually it rather does concern me, seeing as your daughter is the last born taiyoukai."

Kagome's own cerulean orbs glared fiercely at him. "She does not know this, nor does she need to."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Kuwabara's firm hand forced the toushin to sit down. "I'm semi-familiar with the legend of the Shikon no Tama. However in the version I heard as a child the hanyou and the miko lived happily ever after. Please enlighten me."

agome sighed.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan! Help me collect sea shells!"<p>

A smile pulled at her smooth features, though she remained under her thick umbrella as she knelt to help her.

_"What were you thinking Kanna? Bringing the Reikai Tantei to our home was an incredibly dangerous move."_

Kanna smiled at the small girl handing her a half of a rainbow colored clam shell. "All of the pretty colors mixed up to create someting beautiful... Just like you Imouto!"

Ai's little hands gripped a white conch shell. "It reminds me of you Onee-chan!"

The smile lessoned slightly. _White... The color of grief._

_"Kanna! Talk to me!"_

_"(Okaa-san needs a mate. So does the hybrid.)"_

Ai tugged at her onee-chan's hand. "Nee-chan? Let's go to the water."

Her pale hand dropped the thick umbrella to the ground as the two ran towards the ocean, water splashing around them.

Shippou sighed laying back on the sand eyes closed tightly against the bright sun, his ears filling with the sounds of gulls squawking in the distance. _"Why the hybrid? The kitsune could charm her and besides what you are doing is risky Kanna. What happens when they report us to Koenma? What happens when Ai finds out she is the rightful ruler of the Makai?"_

Teal eyes gazed at her onee-chan's blank expression. "Onee-chan? Are you alright? You look worried about something."

Kanna gave her the most reassuring smile possible. "Nothing for you to worry about Imouto." _"(She will know when it is right for her to know.)"_

"Pure has become impure, impure has now become pure," Ai sang sofly a smile appearing on her naturally red lips.

Two sets of eyes narrowed at the small girl.

"Where... Where did you hear that song?" Kanna questioned her voice carefully blank.

Ai's teal orbs met her onee-chan's empty black depths with a hint of surprise at the flat tone. "Well... I hear it in my dreams. I think maybe I'm dreaming about the Shikon no Tama legend. It starts off with this woman holding hands with a dog-eared man. I can't see their faces but they seem happy. But the darkness comes and they get torn away from each other. It is so dark and painful around them until a light comes... It is so pure yet tainted at the same time. And then the dog-eared man is in between two women. He keeps going to the first one, but finally he goes to the second one and the light gets brighter... But then he goes back to the first woman... That doesn't make sense though."

Shippou appeared beside her his orange hair damp with sweat and ocean spray. "What happens next?"

"Well then everything changes. The two women are looking at each other and then I hear them talking. The first one says, 'I don't want to be reborn a miko,' and then the second one says that she didn't have to be. And then they start to glow... But the whole time I keep hearing the song."

The two older children raised their heads for their eyes to meet.

_"(She will know when it is right for her to know.)"_

_"I hope that you are right."_

* * *

><p>"You are denying that child her birthright."<p>

Kagome glared up at him as she stood. "My child will know when it is right for her to know... I will not raise her to think that she has to fight. You may think that it is her duty, but it should be her choice, when she is old enough."

Botan cleared her throat diplomatically. "Look we need to put his matter aside for now. What is important is Hiei's care."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," Hiei snarled his eyes narrowed.

"Actually you do," came a haughty female voice.

Kagome's eyes snapped up as the woman appeared in the doorway. "Mukuro?"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Hello Miko-chan."

Yusuke nodded at his fellow Makai Lord.

**_"What are you doing here?"_**

_"-You need to ask? I heard my second in command was out of commission, though I was unaware a visit would also present an opportunity to harrass the miko.-"_

**_"How do you know her?"_**

_"-None of your business you nosey kitsune. Now get out of my head,-"_ Mukuro ordered darkly, sending out a mental shock wave.

Yusuke growled low. "Will you guys cut the mental conversation and keep us in the freaking loop?"

Kurama's emerald eyes snapped to his face. "My apologies Yusuke. Now, as Botan said we should indeed discuss Hiei's care."

Mukuro cleared her throat loudly as she flopped down next to Kagome. "I trust that Miko-chan can take care of him. Correct Miko-chan?"

Kagome visibly winced at Mukuro's smile. "Okay..."

"Um, am I the only one who is now terrified of Mukuro?"

Kuwabara thumped his friend on the head. "Trust me you aren't the only one."

**_"How do you know the miko?"_**

_"-Let's just say she still owes me a few favors from the old days.-"_

**_"Meaning what?"_**

_"-I trained her.-"_

Mukuro then gave one more evil smile, her eyes lit with an unreadable emotion. "Well then, it's agreed. Miko-chan will take care of Hiei and all of you will keep your mouths shut to Koenma."

Hiei's blood red eyes locked on his comrade in surprise as she exited.

* * *

><p>"So this "Hiei" will be staying with us? Why does he have to be in your room though?" Ai questioned her okaa-san as she slurped her ramen.<p>

Shippou's mouth pulled into an insanely perverse smile. "Yeah, why DOES he have to sleep in your room Okaa-san?"

Kanna thumped him on the back of the head. "Idiot."

Kagome's cheeks flushed bright red as she scooped up a tray holding food for her patient. "Well... I must be able to take care of him even at night."

"Like a wife would take care of her husband?"

Silence rang throughout the room.

The albino girl's mouth pulled into an awkward smile. "Come on, Imouto... Finish your food and then I'll help you with your homework."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kagome continued her walk to her bedroom, her hand automatically curling around the knob to twist it open. "Good evening, Hiei-san."

"Hn. Onna."

"I wasn't sure what you would like and I didn't want to wake you before so I just made you a few things," she murmured quietly setting the tray off to the side before propping him up against a stack of pillows.

"Hn. I don't need your disgusting human food, Onna."

Kagome frowned slightly her bright eyes dulling slightly. "You need to eat so that you will recover. I know that you dislike me and that is fine. However I have been given the task of helping you heal so I would apreciate it if you not make things more difficult than they have to be."

A frown creased his face but he finally allowed her to begin feeding him, grudgingly telling her which he liked best.

"That wasn't so hard. Now I'm going to bring you to the bathroom, is that alright?"

"Hn," was his response though he did have to utilize the facilities.

The miko swung one of his arms around her shoulders and circled his waist with one of her own petite ones. "One, two, three."

Hiei couldn't help the widening of his eyes as she hoisted him so easily to his feet carrying him into the bathroom.

Crimson stained her porcelain cheeks when they reached their destination. "Now, um er... I-I'm going to have to... aim for you. Um, would you prefer I get my son to help you?"

Suppressing a smirk, the male couldn't help the satisfaction he felt at the way he affected her. "No... You may help me," his voice answered.

**_"What the hell?"_**

**_"/You would prefer the kit assist?/"_**

Kagome cleared her throat, her face now the color of Hiei's eyes as she undid his pants and discovered that he wore no udergarments.

Hiei chuckled internally at her expression as she caught sight of him. "Onna?"

"Oh, um-Sorry!" she sputtered as she grasped his length to aim him.

Hiei finished quickly but felt himself harden at her touch.

Kagome seemed to invent a new shade of red as she felt this, quickly replacing him in his pants and washing her hands. "Um-Er-Just a natural physical response! No need to be embarrassed!"

Snorting, the hybrid appraised her. _Sounds more like she is trying to convince herself._

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san? You said that you would continue the story," Ai reminded her as she peered into the room her aqua jems twinkling at the guest in her okaa-san's bed.<p>

Kagome looked up from her position changing bandages on Hiei's chest. "Um, can you wait a minute Ai-chan? I'll-"

Shippou cut her off by jumping onto the bed next to the forbidden child. "Go ahead and finish up and we'll listen in here."

**_"Aren't you a bit old for bedtime stories, Kit?"_**

_"Nope."_

Kanna seemed to float into the room her eyes soft as they landed on her okaa-san's gentle caring of the youkai's wounds. "I will listen as well if it is alright..."

Ai took her onee-chan's hand and guided her to sit next to their onii-chan her warm eyes smiling at the sullen man. "Konnichiwa! I'm Higurashi Ai, and I'm very sorry for failing to greet you before."

"Hn. Hiei."

Shippou met Kanna's gaze with intrigue. _"You think **he** is Okaa-san's perfect mate?"_

_"(Only time shall tell...)"_

Kagome's hands finally stilled against his chest. "That should do it. Would you prefer I tell the story somewhere else?" she questioned him, her eyes cautious as she regarded him.

"Hn."

Kanna allowed herself to lean against her okaa-san's shoulder preparing to be still for awhile.

Kagome smiled gently her fingers trailing through her elder daughter's colorless silk hair. "Now where did we leave off? Ah, yes with Inutaisho about to run in to get Izayoi.

"Sesshomaru did nothing to stop his otou-san from going to the human woman after his last bit of fatherly advice. He cared little for his otou-san's 'foolishness' and thought instead of his lands.

"Meanwhile in the palace where Izayoi lived, she had gone into labor and as soon as Takemaru heard the inu was coming he stabbed his Lady to death."

Ai whimpered quietly, tears building in her eyes.

The albino embraced the younger girl quietly as she hushed her.

Shippou scooted closer to his family resting his head in his okaa-san's lap and an arm around both his sisters.

Seeking to comfort them, the miko sent out a pulse of soothing energy, her breath catching in her throat as she caught the crimson eyes of the hybrid who lay propped up across from her. "A-anyway, when Inutaisho got there he revived Izayoi with Tenseiga the Sword of Heaven. He pressed a gentle kiss to her head and told her to name their child Inuyasha and run away. As soon as Izayoi was gone he faced Takemaru in battle, the castle crumbling around them as they fought, Inutaisho's weakened state after facing Ryukotusei, allowing Takemaru the upper hand until finally, the great inu fell dead with Takemaru still impaled on his sword."

Ai sniffed her eyes misted over. "B-but why did he have to die?"

"Hn. All life eventually comes to an end child," Hiei growled in annoyance for the child's emotional reaction. _Why is this human's child effecting me?_

Kanna smiled gently at her imouto, her onyx eyes locking on her misty depths. "Just listen to the story alright?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Especially when that really cool kitsune enters the story. Ne Kanna?" Shippou joked his eyes alight with mischief.

"I always thought he was a little too cocky and full of himself for a little guy."

Kagome felt rather than heard the giggles spill forth from her mouth.

The three siblings smirked at each other happy to see their okaa-san laugh again.

Shaking her head the miko cleared her throat. "The great inu's advisors divided his possessions according to his wishes and Sesshomaru presided over the West. Izayoi and Inuyasha ran away to a human village where Izayoi hoped to live in peace.

"Years passed and Izayoi watched her son grow with satisfaction and some anxiety over how the villagers treated him. She was saddened by the villagers' actions but she hoped that one day they would see him to be a good person. However one day everything changed.

"Sesshomaru had sent his guards after Izayoi and Inuyasha and they finally captured the two. Izayoi was brought before Sesshomaru who demanded that she renounce any clain on his otou-san's lands and therefore denounce Inuyasha's claim on anything and everything to do with Inutaisho.

"Izayoi refused. She told him that Inuyasha was just as good and strong as he was, that she had been Inutaisho's mate just as Haruko was and so their son was equal to him. She cried for him yelling that she loved him as her son as well, that she was sorry that Haruko was killed. She implored him to understand, to feel...

"Sesshomaru was enraged that she had the audacity to compare him to a hanyou or even put herself on the same level as his okaa-san. He struck her dead right before Inuyasha's eyes."

Ai let out a single choked sob. "But why?"

Kagome pulled the small girl to her chest kissing the top of her head. "Hatred is a horrible emotion Ai-chan. Those who succumb to it are... Misguided. There are no good or bad people in this world. People simply do good and/or bad things which are driven by their emotions."

"Hatred... Is the ultimate tool of evil."

"While love is the ultimate tool for good."

Crimson eyes met silver blue as she looked up from her daughter's tears. **_"Baka onna. Do not lie to the child. You and I both know there is evil in the hearts of all creatures__."_**

_~"There are indeed evils in this world but people themselves are not evil."~_

Shippou's searching eyes found what they were looking for as they darted between the two adults. _"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all."_

_"(Told you.)"_

* * *

><p>"So how has my odd miko been treating you these past few weeks?" Mukuro inquired with a mocking look in his direction.<p>

Hiei's eyes narrowed at her as he forced himself to move, though it resulted in a wince.

Mukuro arched a brow at the hybrid. "You have nothing to prove to me Hiei." _"-So what do you think of her-?"_

**_"She is hardly the miko of legend."_**

_"-She is powerful and beautiful with a love for children. She is all the legend says.-"_

**_"The miko from the legend was... Different. She held warmth and light. Her aura held no taint."_**

_"-The world has treated her harshly. It is no wonder that she guards her heart more now. She still has light but she shows it to few people. Her aura is not what is tainted though.-"_

Hiei raised an eyebrow over his crimson orbs. **_"Hn. A normal human would feel uneasy around her. She is tainted."_**

_"-She is not tainted. The Shikon no Tama is though.-"_

**_"I thought that mikos kept it pure."_**

_"-They keep it contained for a time. No one can truly keep it pure for we all have wants and desires. Even the purest of hearts can only contain its power. Kikyou had the same aura about her even though they were not of the same soul.-"_

"Mukuro-sensei? Will you be staying for lunch?"

Mukuro nodded at the miko. "Dinner as well if it is no trouble."

Hiei couldn't help but stare at her.

The female Lord met his gaze evenly, her eyes boring into his. "I may take pleasure in torturing her but she is one of the few beings that I give my respect to. Therfore I do not give her direct orders."

**_"And I suppose Ai being the rightful ruler of the Makai has nothing to do with that respect."_**

Her hand wrapped around Hiei's throat. "It is beneath me to kill an ally, especially one who is incapacitated. However refrain from insulting me in the future."

Crimson eyes widened considerably at her reaction. **_"Hn. What is going on Mukuro?"_**

_"-Someone has been spreading rumors about the last taiyoukai and the 'pure impurity'. Youkai are trying to cross worlds without permits and border control is overwhelmed.-"_

**_"Why was the miko left out of the loop?"_**

Mukuro's eyes darted to the door as Kagome approached.

"Lunch is ready! I made chocolate chip cookies for afterwards," she told them slinging her arm around Hiei's waist to carry him.

After setting him up in a recliner to feed him Kagome began to feed him the noodles she'd made.

Mukuro nearly chuckled darkly upon seeing this._ "-How the mighty have fallen.-"_

**_"Say what you will but I still have an attractive onna feeding me."_**

Mukuro arched a single eyebrow at him. _"-So she is more than just 'the miko' to you then? I'll alert her children. I'm sure the kit will want to question you thoroughly.-"_

Kagome's eyes closed in preparation for what she knew she would have to say before they snapped open. "Please do not hide things from me, Sensei. I know that the Makai is in chaos and I know that I am the cause. Tell me how I can help."

"How did you find out?"

"I have contacts in the Makai as well. You aren't the only one left from the days of the quest."

Crimson eyes darted between each woman curiously. **_"Why would she avoid telling her?"_**

A hardened look in her gaze, the female looked down at her hands her eyes glued to a scar on her hand. "The only way to stop the fighting is for you to claim the throne for Ai."

Hiei snorted loudly his eyes glued to the mark on Mukuro's hand wondering why that scar seemed to hold interest for her. "That would only worsen things. Youkai would be infuriated to be told to bow to a miko. Besides, Yomi would never hand over conrol."

"Yomi owes her his life as do many powerful youkai. She is the one who killed Naraku and saved his detachments."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. "Ai deserves a choice... A chance to be normal. An opportunity to live without such burdens."

Mukuro nodded to herself her fingers moving soothingly through her former student's hair. "She also deserves a chance at the extraordinary. She does not belong here anymore than you, Kanna, or Shippou do."

Kagome averted her eyes and stared down at the floor. "Cookies are in the pan Sensei. I'll be in my study," she stated cooly picking Hiei up off the chair.

* * *

><p>"Onna?"<p>

Cerulean orbs met his crimson over the top of her book. "Hai Hiei-san?"

"What will you do when there is no other option?"

"I'll do my best to hold the throne until Ai is ready to decide. Why do you ask?"

"You are not the miko from the legend," he told her suddenly his eyes scrutinizing her coldly.

Kagome kept her face carefully blank as she lifted herself from the floor to sit next to her hybrid patient. "Nothing is ever just as good as the fairy tale Hiei-san."

Hiei forced his hand up to cup her chin pulling her down to his eye level. "I knew the miko from the legend. She was kind and wore her heart on her sleeve. She even allowed a thief to escape without a scratch just because she felt sorry for him," he continued his eyes burning through hers to her soul.

Silvery crystal clear depths seemed to flicker in recognition. "You were him... The youkai who tried to take the shards from me. But you couldn't kill me in front of Shippou. Inuyasha wanted to kill you... But it wasn't pity that let me sit him. I was grateful that you didn't damage Shippou's psyche further. He was terrified that he'd lose me. He used to have nightmares."

"There you are."

Shaking her head, backing out of his grasp, the miko frowned. "What are you talking about."

"You don't feel anymore. The miko I recall had bright eyes and a warm heart. You are coldly blank, showing little actual emotion even to your chldren."

"You've known me for three months excluding the brief moments 500 years ago. You don't know me."

Hiei pinned her against the bed, though his muscles screamed in protest of the motion. "I sleep in the same room as you, baka onna. You whimper in your sleep, you mask your emotions, you hide your true self from everyone, and you are terrified of letting anyone touch your heart."

Tears formed in her eyes as she met his gaze. "Why do you care? After this you can go about your life and never see me again! Why do you care?"

Staring at her intently, the hybrid dragged his claws through her inky hair, his fangs skimming her throat. "Did you know I followed you for three months? I was curious. I wanted you to stare at me the way you stared at that inu hanyou. When the mutt came to his senses about you, I left. I thought you were too pure, too good for me anyway."

Kagome stilled shock clouding her senses.

Hiei's crimson orbs bored into her eyes with an intense combination of longing and animosity. "But you aren't anymore. Your tarnished and your light has weakened. It is there though..."

"I had forgotten you."

"I had forgotten you... I forced myself to. But not again, even if you are acting like a baka," he growled his eyes lit with an odd emotion as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>"So how goes recovery my friend?" Kurama inquired politely.<p>

"Hn. How bad is it at the border?"

Kurama's lips twisted into an awkward smile. "So Mukuro has kept you informed then?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed at him. "Do not dodge my question kitsune."

A frown took possession of his features. "There have been a few... interesting demands. It appears the miko left behind many suitors, including though not limited to Yomi, Shigure, Jinenji, and that welp Hakudoshi."

"Naraku's minion?"

"Apparently he inherited his creator's craving for mikos."

"What does Koenma know."

Mischief glinted in his eyes. "Absolutely nothing. We've decided to let him do his own research and such. Besides Mukuro would scalp anyone who informed him before her student is ready. She is being quite protective."

"Does the onna know of the demands?"

"No and I prefer that she doesn't. The results could be quite explosive especially if she was to feel guilty and accept one of their suits."

"Minamino-san? Here are the seeds you asked for. They are probably not of the best quality, but they were the only of this type I could find." She offered him a soft smile as she handed the seeds over.

"I'm sure that they will be fine Kagome. Please, call me Kurama."

Kagome felt a dark blush creeping up her cheeks at his gaze. "Well I suppose you'll be going now. Say hi to the others for me."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>The miko pushed her hair back nervously as she met his eyes, the moonlight filtering through the window making him look like a god of sorts.<p>

Hiei forced himself to his feet walking shakily towards her until he was within arms reach. "Do you prefer the kitsune?"

"What?"

Well calloused fingers ran over her smooth skin. "You aren't numb. You felt when he looked at you."

Petite, delicate looking hands caught his. "I feel when I am near you."

His hand slipped down to her throat running over her pulse point lovingly. "Then why don't you show me?"

Kagome remained silent her eyes gazing down at the floor.

"You are afraid to feel for me..."

Kagome felt tears streak down her cheeks. "You remind me of him in so many ways."

Hiei's arm circled her waist as he laid back down, holding her tightly against his chest. "I am not a fool. I know a prize when I see it."

She bit her lip nervously. "Why? Why do you do this? I'm tainted... I hurt the people around me."

"You've adopted an orphaned kit and the spawn of an evil entity. You've given much in exchange for little. You don't hurt people baka onna."

A blush appeared on her face once more.

His hands ran through her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "Out of curiosity, how has raising two youkai children in the Ningenkai been? The kit probably proved to be most troublesome." He was awkward, attempting to keep conversation going.

Giggles rang in the air followed by full blown laughter. "You have NO idea! The beginning of puberty was marked with him using kitsune seduction on one of his female teachers."

Soft snickers spilled forth from his lips.

"Oh, and there was the time he decided it would be cool to beat Uremeshi-san's knock out record and start off with every guy who hit on Kanna or called me... Do you know what a "M.I.L.F." is?"

* * *

><p>Shippou sighed as he backed away from their little eavesdropping spot. <em>"I guess you were right. I still say that the kitsune could have been just as good though."<em>

_"(Of course you would think that... But Okaa-san will be happy with him. They are bonding quite nicely.)"_

_"Though I'd rather they not bond over my escapades."_

* * *

><p>"Kagome? Kagome are you here?"<p>

"Hai Sensei?" she responded as she came out of the kichen Hiei trailing slowly but now steadily behind her.

Mukuro locked eyes with her, a slight air of panic around her. "You are being summoned to the Makai. The Reikai has been alerted to your presence and if you fail to go, they have promised to forcibly remove you and your children from the Ningenkai. My sincerest apologies, Miko-chan."

"Okaa-san! What's going on here?" Ai questioned as she walked through the door followed closely by two worried looking teenaged youkai.

Kagome's features became smoothly blank once more her eyes emtpy. "Ai come with me for a few minutes okay?" she whispered taking her smaller hand into her larger one.

"What's wrong Okaa-san?"

Kagome shut the door behind her, leaning against the wall with a far off look in her eyes. "You know how at the end of the legend of the Shikon no Tama, the hanyou and the miko live happily ever after?"

"Yes."

Silvery blue eyes locked on blue green. "That isn't really how the story ends."

Ai's features seemed to ripple with confusion. "What do you mean? You said that they laid Kikyou to rest and got married and had a daughter."

The miko's arms automatically wrapped around her daughter's waist. "Inuyasha and... Your otou-san and I didn't stay together. He loved me but he loved Kikyou more."

"What are you talking about Okaa-san?" she gasped her head jerking back to peer into her okaa-san's eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes feeling her ki creep up through her body to Ai letting her _feel_ the truth, knowing that that was the only way. Finally her eyes cracked open to meet her daughter's betrayed eyes.

"Y-you lied to me! You've been lying since I was born! Why didn't you tell me?"

The door creaked open revealing Kanna and Shippou's worried gazes. "Imouto...? You know... You know that Okaa-san was just trying to protect you... Right?" Kanna breathed her heart contracting at the thought of her imouto's reaction.

"You aren't my onee-chan! And you-You aren't my nii-chan! You have all been lying to me!" Ai shrieked tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kagome felt the tears prickle in her eyes. "Please Ai-chan... Calm down! We must leave soon. I'm sorry!"

Hiei growled low as he entered the room the sight of her tears disturbing him greatly. **_"Onna! She'll get over it. We have to get everyone out of here though."_**

Kagome drew her into her embrace rubbing soothing circles in her back ignoring her slight struggles. "I'm sorry... So, so sorry." _~"Shippou, Kanna please pack our things."~_

_"Yes, Kaa-san."_

_"(Of course.)"_

Hiei pulled her back against his chest, observing the child over her shoulder his expression carefully nondescript of his thoughts.

Kanna's vacant eyes were glazed with unmistakable moisture at her imouto's rejection as she appeared a few bags slung over her shoulder. "We are ready Okaa-san."

Kagome inclined her head and rose to her feet slowly Ai still in her arms Hiei's arms still coiled around her petite waist.

Mukuro glared at the wall anger rolling off her in waves. _Kagome isn't ready for this and Hiei isn't quite fully recovered. This could get very bad._

* * *

><p>"The council has now gathered. Koenma of the Reikai shall stand in judgement along with Lord Mukuro, Lord Yomi, and Lord Yusuke," a guard anounced as spectators filed into the room in order to bear witness to the Makai's fate.<p>

Kagome stood before the four figures, her chin raised high as she stood in her miko garment with armor over the haori.

Yomi smiled at her in an uncharacteristically friendly way, his head tilted in her direction. "I ask that Lord Mukuro be removed from the council as her affection for the miko could potentially interfere with her judgement."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed at him. "And you're blatant lust for her will be kept out of your judgement?"

Koenma cleared his throat loudly putting an end to the squabble. "First of all, I will ask the obvious question... Why did you run? You were to remain in the Makai with Sesshomaru-sama as his co-ruler."

Yusuke tugged at the ceremonial robes awkwardly. "Perhaps, er, we should, er, start a little more toward the beginning. I mean, er uh, some people might not be familiar with the-you know-details," he blustered through, his cheeks tinged slightly with pink.

Koenma's face was suddenly obscured by his hands. "You didn't read the file at all, did you?"

Shippou chucled under his breath. "Damn, he acts just like Inuyasha!" he laughed quietly to Kanna.

Kagome let out a low sigh her face neutral towards the four "judges". "Anyone who wishes to learn about the Shikon no Tama will have to research it on their own. I will however speak of the after effects if it is indeed neccessary; At the end of the quest Inuyasha-the late otouto of Sesshomaru-sama and my lover-chose to indeed go on to hell with the undead miko Kikyou. Kikyou gave me the portion of my soul that she had and any pieces of her own spirit containing miko-ki to me, while I gave her the remaining fragments left of my human soul after the Shikon was absorbed into me turning me into an imortal to her, so that she would never again be reborn a miko.

"Sesshomaru came to me out of familial obligation once he heard that I was pregnant with his niece. He was rather disgusted with his otouto's choice and he was willing to take me in so as to restore his honor as well as help me adopt my son and daughter in the youkai way.

"It wasn't very long into my stay when an odd youkai, who fancied himself a Kami by the name of Enma, appeared. He was troubled by the world in which we lived. Youkai and humans clashing repeatedly over power or sheer hatred. It was clear that something had to be done. He proposed that we split the world into two realms. The Ningenkai for humans and the Makai for youkai.

"Neither Sesshomaru or myself liked the idea but we saw the logic in it. We eventually agreed though Sesshomaru made it clear I was to live in the Makai along with himself and my children. And so we ripped the world in two and divided the Makai into three territories to be ruled by Kouga of the wolf tribe, Kagura of the wind, and Raizen whom had ruled over the Northern territories in Ningenkai. Above the three of them were myself and Sesshomaru.

"For perhaps five months, things were going fairly well. I had a purpose and I was content to remain by Sesshomaru's side, raising my children and assisting in the rule of Makai.

"But as anyone familiar with the Shikon no Tama knows, those touched by its power are doomed to pain. Sesshomaru was killed by Hakudoshi when he heard that Kagura was to rule while he had faced much punishment after Naraku's fall. Soon after, Kouga was killed and Kagura resigned."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she recalled the painful time. "I had lost the man I loved, sacrificed a normal human life, and seen two of my closest friends die. Many were pushing for me to take a mate and rule with him as the figure head. After all I am a miko, a former human, and a woman. I refused to do so. My heart ached and I was already heavily pregnant with my first child.

"Suddenly people were talking about the 'last born taiyoukai' as a ruler. My daughter was already being targeted and scrutinized before she was even born. She deserved a choice in life, a chance to be human, a chance to live normally without the pressures of an entire realm on her. So I took Kanna and Shippou back to the Ningenkai and through the well," Kagome finally finished her voice soft and eyes downcast.

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond but was quickly hushed by Mukuro.

"We shall give our decision when we are ready," Yomi stated calmly.

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a deep sigh as she pushed her bedroom door open, surprised yet slightly comforted by the unchanged atmosphere. <em>I wonder why they kept things the same? It's been over 500 years...<em>

Hiei's arms slid around her waist as he came in behind her, closing the door softly behind him. "Have you removed the mask yet?" he whispered in her ear, his lips skimming the column of her throat.

She couldn't repress the shiver of excitement that made its way down her spine. "Hiei... You still aren't fully recovered. You should be in bed."

The hybrid pinned her against the wall, his eyes searching and desperate at her deadpan tone. "Do not hide from me, Miko. We are past this point."

Kagome gave him the same polite smile she'd first given him, her emotions locked behind those crystal orbs. "Do not worry over me Hiei-san. I am perfectly fine. Now would you like me to ask a servant to show you to your room?"

He kissed her forcefully, fire coursing through his veins heating his body to a temperature any ningen would flinch from.

She was unable to stop her arms from wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, emracing his fire and everything he offered with her lips, her body, and her aura. "Hiei," she gasped breathlessly when he allowed her air unable to protest the movement which pressed her back to the bed.

His eyes had darkened almost to onyx with his desire as he watched her cheeks flush and her own eyes darkening. "Mine. Forever mine."

Suddenly jarred from the haze, Kagome pushed against his chest in protest. "N-no we can't do this!"

Hiei froze, though he refused to rise. "Why? Why are you pushing me away you damnable onna? Why are you attempting to hide from me?"

Sapphire eyes stared at the wall. "It would be unwise. The future is still uncertain."

"You're using that as an excuse."

"Get away from me Hiei!"

Flipping their positions, allowing her to straddle his waist, the hybrid gazed up at her. "Hn. If you can get up right now and turn your back on me, I will leave and never approach you if it is unwanted again."

Kagome felt tears prickling in her eyes as she attempted to move her limbs. Her body was unwilling to respond. "I-I can't... Are you happy now? I can't turn you away! I don't ever want to be without you!" she cried her lips claiming his her body embracing his once more.

Hiei switched them once more kissing away her tears. "Baka onna. You of all people running from your feelings. Baka onna," he hissed into her ear, his lips brushing over her ear, his hands running through her thick wavy blue-black tresses.

She found his lips with her own nibbling on his bottom one. _~"Aishiteru Hiei..."~_

His movements stilled his hands coming up to cup her face gently. "Say it..."

"Aishiteru Hiei."

"Aishiteru... Kagome."

Kagome's hands ran through his hair soothingly.

Hiei caught her wrist his eyes darkening once more.

* * *

><p>Ai tip-toed towards the bed her little hand moving the bed curtains aside to reveal her okaa-san sleeping, clearly naked beneath the sheets, in the arms of an, also clearly naked beneath the sheets, Hiei, though his eyes were wide open. "Oh-Um-Er-Very sorry!" she whispered turning red.<p>

Hiei could only stare her in the eyes at a loss for what to say.

"Shippou told me to tell Okaa-san that the coucil has made it's decision. I-Is that a mating mark? I r-read that-"

"Yes. I'll wake her and we'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

><p>"So I'm going to rule the Makai one day?"<p>

Kagome smiled gently touching the necklace baring the mark of the Shikon entwined with a crescent moon awkwardly. "Only if you want to. I'll rule for the rest of my life if you don't want to. You should have a choice."

Ai nodded seriously. "I'm very sorry... For how I reacted. Oh, and are you and Hiei mates now?"

Kagome went bright red her shoulders stiff. "W-why?"

"Well I saw the mark on your neck and Shippou gave me a book on youkai customs and it looked like it-"

"Yes. We're mates. Does that bother you?"

Ai shook her head her hair flying around her. "No I was just wondering..."

"About what?"

"Does this mean Hiei is my new otou-san?"


End file.
